


TV

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Crass language, Domestic Fluff, Fish-Slapping Dances, Gratuitous Monty Python Content, Implied Siblingshipping(Mokuba/Serenity), M/M, Prideshipping, References to Monty Python, Slice of Life, YGOPridecember2020, altered character ages, silly walks, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: YGOPridecember2020 Prompt: TVAtem and Mokuba have a fondness for Monty Python, and Seto's sense of humor gets called into question. Featuring fish-slapping dances, silly walks, and nobody expecting the Spanish Inquisition.M for language. Prideshipping.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	TV

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn’t mean to jump completely into the High School/Off Grid AU thing but he prompts are just writing themselves at this point and I’m just being carried along for the ride. 
> 
> This takes place in between them. The Kaiba mansion is history, having been sold, and they’re living in a penthouse apartment in downtown Domino City while they’re planning out their homestead. 
> 
> Have some domestic fluff and sassy teenage Mokuba. <3 
> 
> Ages: 
> 
> Seto – 27  
> Atem - 25  
> Mokuba and Serenity – 15

_April 2008_

Seto Kaiba came home from work to the sounds of the TV echoing from the game room, mixed with deep, uproarious laughter and teenage cackling. He walked into the room to find both his life partner and younger brother rolling around on the floor in what appeared to be downright maniacal convulsions of mirth.

“Play it again!” Mokuba gasped.

Atem grabbed the remote and skipped back thirty seconds on the DVR. On the TV, two oddly-dressed men stood on a canal platform. The taller man was standing still while the other was prancing back and forth and smacking the man in the face with what appeared to be two small fish. Cheerful music and audience laughter played in the background. The shorter man stopped prancing, the music quieted, and the taller man brandished a much larger fish. He gave a mighty swing that collided with the shorter man’s head and sent him into the canal. On the TV, the audience lit into applause, and Mokuba and Atem’s laughter soon drowned them out.

It was the most asinine, childish attempt at comedy Seto had seen in a while, and he raised a concerned eyebrow.

“ _What_ are you _watching?_ ” Seto asked. He couldn’t stop his nose from wrinkling in disgust if he wanted to.

“Monty Python’s Flying Circus, you uncultured gnat,” Mokuba shot back.

“Gee Seto, nice to see you too,” Atem added sarcastically. “If you’re looking for the sense of humor you appear to have lost, it’s not in here.”

“Did you check your butt?” Mokuba asked.

“Mokuba! _”_ Seto and Atem scolded in unison.

“I’m just saying it’s probably right up there with that big stick-“

“ _Mokuba!”_

Mokuba let out a pouty _hmph_ and sat cross-legged on the floor.

“My sense of humor is just fine,” Seto said flatly. “I’m well aware of Monty Python and my sense of humor is more highly cultured.”

“Says the man who lists _Airplane!_ as one of his favorite movies,” Atem said in a snarky tone. 

“ _Airplane!_ ” was a comedic masterpiece,” Seto retorted. “It was a movie ahead of its time. Monty Python is lowbrow, pedestrian fodder.”

“Monty Python _walked_ so that _Airplane!_ could _run_!”

“Don’t you mean ‘fly?’” Seto leaned against the doorway and smirked, pleased with his little joke. Atem chucked a pillow at him and he grabbed it out of the air with ease.

“For something so beneath yoiu, you seem to be quite riled up, my Seto,” Atem said.

“I’m not the one throwing pillows,” Seto replied coolly.

“I can’t hear you right now. Mokuba and I are busy filling our ears with _lowbrow_ and _pedestrian_ humor.” He turned back to the TV and turned up the volume.

Seto rolled his eyes and headed to the bedroom to shower.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“It's not particularly silly, is it? I mean, the right leg isn't silly at all and the left leg merely does a forward aerial half turn every alternate step.”

Seto halted his walk to the kitchen and silently backed up five paces to move himself back within earshot of the game room.

“Yes, but I think that with government backing I could make it very silly.”

Seto snuck a peek at the TV. John Cleese and Michael Palin were sitting across from each other at an office desk, apparently discussing silly walks. Atem and Mokuba were not on the couch, but Seto heard snickering from the floor. Seto rolled his eyes. How could they possibly think this was _funny_?

“Mister Pudey,” Cleese said, rising from and galloping around the desk, “The very real problem is one of money. I'm afraid that the Ministry of Silly Walks is no longer getting the kind of support it needs.” The walk turned into a waddle and a chorus of laughter rose from the front of the couch.

For reasons he couldn’t begin to fathom, Seto kept watching. He told himself it was because he found joy in seeing his little unconventional family happy and enjoying themselves, enjoying the spoils of the empire he’d built for them. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he might actually find this awful “Ministry of Silly Walks,” or whatever this sketch was, to be particularly entertaining.

On the TV, Cleese paused. “You see,” he said, “There's Defense, Social Security, Health, Housing, Education, Silly Walks.” He continued his circling of the desk, legs hitched out at unnatural angles (and painful-looking, if Seto were honest). “They’re all supposed to get the same. But last year, the Government spent less on the Ministry of Silly Walks than it did on National Defense! Now we get £348,000,000 a year, which is supposed to be spent on all our available products.” He finished his walk with a flourished bow, and Seto most certainly wasn’t smirking. Nope. This wasn’t funny. It was _stupid_. Atem had a pass, because he hung out with Bakura, who no doubt introduced him to this obnoxious drivel. But Mokuba? He thought he’d raised his little brother better than that. Perhaps Atem was a bad influence…

Cleese sat back down. “Coffee?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Palin replied. Cleese pressed the call button on the intercom system that sat atop the desk. “Mrs. Two-Lumps, could you bring us in two coffees please?” Cleese asked.

“Yes, Mr. Teabag,” came the reply. Mokuba and Atem dissolved in more snickers.

“Out of her mind,” Cleese muttered. “Now, the Japanese have a man who can bend his leg back over his head and back again with every single step. While the Israelis – ah, here’s the coffee.”

A secretary, presumably Mrs. Two-Lumps, entered the office carrying a tray loaded with two cups of coffee and various accompaniments. She was flailing and lurching about, and coffee and sugar lumps flew everywhere. Atem and Mokuba were howling. A snort of suppressed laughter escaped Seto, and he froze, horrified.

“Hey, what was that sound?” Mokuba asked. Kaiba’s eyes went wide and he felt warmth creep into his cheeks.

“What sound?” Atem replied.

“I heard something. Maybe the cat sneezed or something.”

Seto silently booked it down the hall and to the kitchen before either of them could investigate.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Seto had to rise earlier than usual for a meeting with international shareholders. He paused before leaving the bedroom and gazed upon Atem’s sleeping figure, as he often did when he had early mornings like this. Watching Atem’s sleeping form for a few minutes put him at ease and on bad mornings, reminded him that it was all worth it. 

Atem’s platinum bangs were scattered across his face, glittering in the faint sunlight streaming through the window, multiple ear and eyebrow piercings sparkling in the warm rays. He rolled over, reaching for Seto’s pillow and hugging it tightly. Seto smiled.

“Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition,” he muttered in his sleep.

Seto let out a sigh, rolled his eyes, and headed out the door.

He looked up more information on Monty Python during his lunch break to arm himself against the clearly upcoming onslaught of horrible, dated jokes that would no doubt be flying around the penthouse, and not because he found himself wanting to watch more episodes. Nope. Not him.

He came home to an empty house. Atem was working late at the game shop, and Mokuba was on a date with Serenity. He flopped down on the game room sofa and turned on the TV to find yet another Monty Python marathon airing on BBC Japan. Today, John Cleese appeared to be yelling something about self-defense against fresh fruit. Seto let out a groan. How desperate did one have to be to write something like this? A scan through the channel list proved unsuccessful, so he grudgingly kept it on BBC…and found himself _enjoying_ it.

“I’ve lost my fucking mind,” he muttered to himself. He was thankful for the solitude. 

Atem came home later in the evening to hear familiar accents coming from the game room, as well as bagpipes. He figured Mokuba was either home early from his date or hadn’t yet left, but as he made his way into the kitchen he heard deeper laughter. He padded to the game room to find Seto chuckling over aliens turning the population of England into Scotsmen.

“Did you find your sense of humor?” Atem asked smoothly.

Seto jumped, blue eyes wide. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but no sound came out. Atem threw his head back and laughed.

“My Seto,” he purred, sauntering over to the couch. “I thought this sort of humor was _beneath_ you.” He climbed onto the sofa and straddled Seto. “ _Expliquez-vous_ ,” he ordered.

Sky blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. “There wasn’t anything else on worth watching.”

“That is the worst excuse I’ve ever heard,” Atem replied. “You could have watched something we’d already recorded on the DVR, or watched _Airlplane!_ for the 710th time.”

Seto paused. “…my initial evaluation of 1970s British Comedy may have been…short-sighted. It required further investigation.” He cast his eyes downward and away from Atem.

“It appears you’ve managed to broaden your horizons.” Atem smiled. “I knew you had it in you.” He pressed his lips to Seto’s. Seto wound his arms around Atem’s waist to keep him close.

“Keep your voice down, Imzadi. We can’t have the whole world knowing.”

“Oh, you’re no fun anymore,” Atem teased. They snuggled into the couch and dozed off to the Spam song.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Monty Python for this one because it clashes so horribly with Seto’s uptight demeanor and the powerful/refined aura he tries to constantly project, whereas Atem seems like he’d be more open to silly walks and tennis-playing Scotsmen. xD 
> 
> Man, I struggled with this one towards the end. I wanted to add more to it but it wasn’t working and I’m ridiculously behind on the prompts so here we are. xD I also tried condensing the Ministry of Silly Walks sketch but that wasn’t working either. 
> 
> Ministry of Silly Walks Sketch: https://youtu.be/F3UGk9QhoIw
> 
> The Fish-Slapping Dance: https://youtu.be/T8XeDvKqI4E
> 
> I couldn’t find videos of the Science fiction sketch(Scotsmen), or the self-defense class. Oh well. 
> 
> BBC Japan went off the air permanently in 2006, but for continuity and plot purposes, in this AU it still exists. 
> 
> 'Expliquez-vous' is French for "explain yourself."
> 
> Side note: Is there another name for the Mokuba/Serenity ship besides Siblingshipping? The name just kind of makes me feel a bit squicky. :S
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and feedback are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
